Ways to make you give in
by shemiko-senteria-5678
Summary: Well Well Well. I got bored and decided to write this. What will happen when Usui insists to make food for a hungry Misaki? TEEN/MATURE! i know it surprised me too... R/R


_Greetings! Shemiko-Senteria-5678 here. this is my first Maid Sama fanfic. it is a little *cough* mature *cough* hope you like it!_

_(and to my own surprise... i didn't know i had a mind that would surpass PG13...)

* * *

  
_

Ways to make you give in...

Finally. Closing time at the maid cafe. Misaki sighed in relief. She was glad it was closing time because she was tired. She just wanted to go home, crawl into bed and sleep. It was a friday night, which meant that tomorrow was the weekend. She finished changing out of her uniform, waved good bye to everyone and walked out the back door.

She took a moment to realize her surroundings, like she normally does. The air was cool, nice for a spring night. The moon was full and hanging high in the sky. she could see the stars in the clear sky. Misaki glanced to her right to see a familiar person. That one person turned her good mood into a bad one. That one person was the one and only, Usui.

Usui was leaning against the wall, with an innocent look on his face. He smiled and waved. "Hiya Pres."

Misaki huffed. "What do you want?" She was clearly annoyed by his presence. With those green eyes looking at her. That hair of his... His bod- WAIT! 'What am i thinking!' she shook her head to get rid of the thoughts.

"Well," He started. "I was bored so I took a walk and ended up here. I realized it was close to closing time, so I decided to wait for ya. Is there a law saying I cant be here?"

She blushed.

He smirked. He loved the way she acted. he loved the way she disagreed with him. he loved her smile, her eyes, her... everything. Usui watched her closely, every action.

Misaki looked at him. She saw a dazed look on his face. Without saying another word she turned on her heals and walked away. To her discomfort, Usui was following her. She ignored him at first, but it couldn't be helped. She stopped dead in her tracks, only to have Usui bump into her. Just his touch made her blush.

Usui took this into consideration. he glanced at his wrist watch. "You know it is only 9. have some spare time?" He was hoping she would say yes.

"No. I don't." She spat annoyed.

His heart sank. He wanted to spend time with her. To his surprise, his ears heard a small 'grumble'. He blinked and then smirked as an idea came to his head. Clearing his throat, he spoke, "So it seems you are hungry, yes?"

"No." Misaki said bluntly. Her stomach growled again, louder than last time. "Must be your imagination..."

"Yeah. Sure it is." He took hold of her hand. "So you have free time right? How about I prepare you food?"

Her reaction was priceless in his eyes. She pulled her hand back right away and narrowed her eyes. "I said I am not hungr-" Her stomach growled again.

"What was that?" he teased.

"Fine. So maybe I am hungry." She gave in.

"Great, so like I said, I'll prepare you food!" Usui took hold of her hand once more and she did not protest. He led her to his apartment, unlocked the door and let Misaki enter first.

"Alright. Make yourself at home. I'll go make ya something." and with that Usui walked into his kitchen leaving Misaki alone in the living room.

She glanced around. This wasn't the first time she had been in his house. It was clean, well organized, and it smelled of him. She went over to the couch and sat down, inhaling the smell in the room. She leaned back with a sigh. She remained sitting on the couch for about 10 minutes till she heard a noise. Usui entered the room carrying a tray with a bowl of rice and a bunch of smaller plates. the food smelled great.

Walking over, Usui placed the tray on the table and picked up the bowl of rice and a spoon. He used the spoon to pick up some of the rice and he held it to Misaki's mouth. "Here. Eat." he said sweetly.

Misaki was taken back. She stared at him for a while, but ate the rice he was offering her. It was delicious. She smiled and he fed her more. It was odd, him feeding her. An unknown blush had made Its way across her face and Usui chuckled, only to get a confused look from Misaki.

"You look cute." he said quietly. He decided to sit on the couch next to her, hoping Misaki wouldn't move away from him. He sat, she remained where she was, the blush growing redder.

About 5 minutes passed, neither of them saying a word. Usui decided to say something but was stopped to hear Misaki talking. "Why did you do that? Why did you insist on making me food?"

He was taken back by her question, but smiled. He reached over and boldly took her hand. He felt her jump a bit when he did so. "Well, isn't it kinda obvious?" He moved a little closer to her. She backed away but was stopped by the arm of the couch.

"we-well, u-um..." she couldn't stop shuddering. He inched closer to her, his face centimeters away.

He looked at her, with an expression on her face that not even she could read or understand. "psh..." He pulled back laughing. She was confused. What was all that about??

She felt the feeling of hurt for some reason. She actually believed that he was about to kiss her or something. Her face looked saddened and it was no longer red. She looked frustrated.

After his laughing calmed down he looked at Misaki, only to see her face. What did he just do? "Mi-Misaki?" You could just hear the concern in his voice. "What's wrong?" He felt like he had just hurt her.

Misaki held her head down. She whispered softly, "you're a..." There was a pause. "JERK!" She felt a tear roll down her cheek, not knowing why it did. Usui, however, looked at her. He still had hold of her hand and he could feel her trembling. He had upset her.

"Misaki... I didn't mea-" He was stopped by Misaki.

"You didn't mean what? hu?! Why do you always do this to me?! Why do you tease me? What is your reason?! And you say your reason for helping me is obvious! OBVIOUS TO YOU, NOT TO TO ME--"

She was silenced. She was pushed gently onto her back as she felt something restraining her from talking. It was Usui's lips on hers. Her eyes grew wide. 'What is he doing?' He was gentle. He had no intention on hurting her. The kiss was sweet. Usui finally pulled away to look at the wide eyed Misaki.

"Now is it obvious?" Usui rested his head on her shoulder, his head buried in her neck. He inhaled taking in her scent. He then exhaled and felt her shiver.

"Usui..." Her voice was low. Inside she was happy. She was surprised once more when she felt the same lips as before start to place kisses along her neck.

Usui couldn't help himself. He had waited to long. He loved this girl. He licked just below her ear and he felt Misaki flinch. He took that into consideration and was just about to stop when he felt fingers running through his hair. He repeated his earlier action and in return he got a moan. That set fuel to the fire. He kissed her neck more, and occasional bite would happen and a moan would escape her mouth.

They were in an 'awkward' position on the couch. He was leaning over her, one hand wrapped around her waist, the other holding her back. She had one hand behind his neck and the other tangled in his hair. Usui continued to kiss her neck, leaving a mark here and there. He put butterfly kisses along her collar bone and he felt Misaki pull him closer. He glanced up at her to see her eyes closed. She was enjoying this too much. Usui smirked and claimed her lips once more.

He still kissed her gently, but the hand that was on her back was now roaming her body. First down her shoulder, then her arm, back up her side and it trailed just above her breast. Misaki arched her back. Her mind was so clouded and she couldn't think straight. She felt something soft lick her lips. Usui's tongue. He wanted entrance, badly. But she thought it was time to tease him. She didn't allow access, but instead she pulled away from his kiss and began to bite and lick his neck. She heard him groan. Her hands roamed his chest and soon she found herself unbuttoning his school shirt. She wanted it off.

"No fair..." She heard Usui groan.

Soon she had his shirt unbuttoned and her hands were roaming all over his chest. Usui was getting annoyed so he captured her lips again. He literally begged for entrance. He nipped at her lower lip and licked her top lip. She was being stubborn, still not allowing access. She suddenly felt a chill and realized that part of her shirt was unbuttoned and her bra was showing. Usui begged for entrance again, this time more demanding.

She gave in and parted her mouth. Usui memorized every part or her mouth, including her sensitive areas. He could taste the rice he had made, but the taste of her saliva made him feel drunk. He continued with the passionate kiss, his hands still roaming Misaki's body. She moaned in his mouth when his hand reached her inner thigh. He smirked inwardly. He was drawing circles on her thigh and he could feel her breath get hitched. She had her arms wrapped around his neck, making the kiss deeper.

The hand that was by her inner thigh, was now lightly resting on one of her breasts. Usui pulled away from the kiss and looked at Misaki. Her eyelids were half closed, her lips looked bruised, and she looked like an angel. Usui began to put butterfly kisses down her neck again but continued to go lower. Her entire shirt was now unbuttoned and he was trailing kisses down from her neck to her stomach, his hands still roaming.

"U-Usui... y-you b-baka." She bit her lip, trying to suppress a moan, but failed to do so. She moaned when he kissed just above where her bra was. She didn't know what she was turning into, but every time Usui touched or kissed a new place, she just had to moan in pleasure. She soon felt his one hand move beneath the material of her bra. It was like Usui knew how she would act. And as he predicted, She moaned, Loud. She soon felt the material of her bra move and she felt something warm and wet on her breast.

Misaki moaned again. Usui was enjoying himself. He let his tongue roam over her erect nipple and sucked on it, leaving a hickey. He took the material of her bra and covered her breast again. He returned his attention back to her neck. He left one more mark before reclaiming her lips once more. He kissed her with a new passion. A kiss of want and lust. He kept kissing untill he needed to breath.

He pulled away from the kiss and looked at Misaki. Her expression didn't change. He was a bit tired so he just decided to 'collapse' on Misaki. his head rested on her chest as he listened to her breating. It was returning to normal. Neither of them spoke for about 10 minutes, as they lay there in eachother's arms on the couch.

"Does _that_ make it obvious?"

Misaki was silent. "..."

Usui huffed. "I see... you're gunna make me say it now... aren't you?"

Misaki smiled. She knew what he was was gunna say, she just wanted to hear it.

Usui wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear, "The obvious reason is that because... I love you, Pres. Happy?"

Misaki's smile grew wider. "Yup, and... I love you to baka Usui."


End file.
